


Celestial Christmas Tree

by HannibalsCunningGirl



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Jealous Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Charlie Countryman, Mentions of Gabi Ibanescu - Freeform, Mentions of Mariah Carey, My english seems to become shittier everyday, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Not Beta Read, Possessive Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsCunningGirl/pseuds/HannibalsCunningGirl
Summary: A brief collection of short stories about how Nigel and Adam had shared Xmas from 2015 to 2017





	1. Moving Together (2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel wouldn't allow himself to admit it out loud but was grateful to Charlie Countryman.

If at last year's holiday party Darko had asked him how he thought he was going to spend his next Xmas, Nigel would have hit him on the shoulder before reproaching the stupidity of that question.  At that time, Nigel thought it was obvious that it would be just like that cold winter of 2014, a night at the club with Darko, the fucking beautiful Gabi and more alcohol and drugs than his liver and pancreas could fucking handle without collapsing.

However, all those plans had vanished shortly after thanks to the motherfucking cunt known as Charlie Countryman. Now he's living in New York, Darko remained in Romania and his bitch of an ex-wife was probably wallowing in a bed of a ratty motel with her American bastard; and although it took all his fucking self-control to keep calm at the thought of that shitty stage of his life, Nigel was 100% sure that his plans for 2015's Christmas would be a thousand fucking times better than what he'd had in mind at that time.

This year was his first Christmas with his precious angel Adam.

During that glorious year, he had not only met his beloved angel due to the most memorable accident (one that included a painful burn on his inner thighs and a coffee stain on a pair of white trousers that he had refused most ardently to wash, dispose or reuse until the present day), he also managed to make their relationship so strongly founded that Adam surprised him when he asked to move with him without Nigel making any suggestion on the matter.

And so, barely two days before Christmas eve Harlan and Adam were carrying to Adam's flat all the boxes which contained the few belongings of the Romanian while Nigel, with two heavy pieces of luggage in his hands, stopped halfway to enjoy the smile drawn on Adam's fucking handsome face. A smile that convinced him that it's been worth all the pain of his past just to get to his angel-like boyfriend and that in one way or another he was grateful to that bitch named Charlie for ruining his relationship with Gabi.


	2. Taming the Grinch (2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam learns to tame the Grinch that takes over Nigel on Christmas Day.

From time to time Nigel felt that he still hated Harlan. He hated his angel's boss on a daily basis and hated more intensely that annoying co-worker who insisted on inviting Adam to "dinner" at her place at least once a week. Double hated the mailman who used his weekend rounds to try to flirt with his beloved one right in front of him, but the one who he loathed entirely was that new neighbour, a fucking goodie-two-shoes-like woman who had captured the attention of the beautiful cerulean eyes of HIS boyfriend.

Of course, Adam wasn't interested in her in the same way he was interested in Nigel whom he saw not only as his boyfriend but as a great part of his life. However, the beauty of the girl was something that couldn't be denied and the couple of conversations the engineer had held with her since her arrival, had been much more successful than the first conversation Adam had with Nigel and by definition, the most successful he had ever had in his entire life.

Elizabeth Buchwald was a teacher so her patience for Adam had been much more lasting than the rest of the people he had encountered so far (not that Harlan wasn't patient but the man's patience has a limit) and that helped to make it easier to understand what she expected of him during the time they spent talking. But the success in establishing a friendship with Beth was inversely proportional to the good humour of Nigel and having the Christmas dinner around the corner, that seemed to be a great inconvenience for the evening and Adam's emotional tranquillity.

At first, the signs of Nigel's jealousy were only present when they made love, the bites and grunts from his partner were becoming more frequent and the hickeys on his neck seemed to look bigger and purple-er but that was something that Adam enjoyed deeply so he saw no problem with the change of attitude in his "sexual routine".

The second change Adam noticed since Beth's arrival at the building and the one that really bothered him (a red flag if you asked him) was the language his partner used every time he referred to her. Of course, he was used to his boyfriend's foul language for it has been a constant since the beginning of their relationship, however, it had worsened in the last couple of days and was especially rude when the person Nigel spoke of was her neighbour.

But the drop that made the cup run over was Nigel's rudeness when he literally carried him away from Beth just when he was inviting her to the small dinner they were holding on Christmas Eve, one to which Adam decided her to invite right at the moment she told him she'd decided not to celebrate with her parents due to a quarrel between them.

–"What's wrong with you?"– Adam barked as soon as his boyfriend dropped him inside his apartment.

–"What's wrong with me? Really? All you do is think of that fucking bitch, Adam, and I'm tired of that shit, this time of the year is for you and me because I'm your boyfriend and you're MINE, not hers."– roared the furious blond making an effort not to start kicking the hell out of everything around him.

The youngest among them took his fingers to his hair and tugged at his perfect curls as a sign of complete frustration–"I do not understand why you see my friendship with her as something like that, tell me one thing I've done for you too feel like that Nigel. I need to understand"–.

The Romanian felt his eyes burn as he tried to remember a single action of his boyfriend that justified his behaviour and not finding a good reason Adam could not debate, he kneeled on the living's carpet – "... There is none"– he admitted with a strangled voice– "It's just...I don't want to lose you, Adam, She looks like the kind of person you want to go out with. I'm just a fucking idiot uneducated thug who's not good for someone like you"–.

Adam felt his world collapse around him and leaving aside all the confusion and anger that had filled his mind not more than a minute ago he knelt down next to her boyfriend to comfort him –"You are the one who says that our encounter and our relationship is written in the stars, Nigel ..."– he mutterd–"... thus I'm sure you know a lot about other things that neither Beth or I can dream to know. Don't you think so?"–.

Nigel nodded a couple of times and gave Adam a shy smile before the engineer leaned on him to share a passionate kiss, giving a go to an unexpected but very steamy night.

* * *

  
The clock barely marked 10 in the morning, when Beth decided to go out for a walk and nearly crashed with his neighbour's boyfriend, a tall and intimidating guy who gave her a crumpled paper with something written on one side.–"Adam and I...We will be waiting for you tomorrow night"– the tall man said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it in front of her –"Don't be late or you will miss the best fucking turkey ever"–.


	3. Guilty Pleasure (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sinful relationship between Nigel and Mariah Carey

Throughout these years he had overcome his contempt for Beth, especially now that the girl had a relationship with a man she loved and surprisingly, pleased her pompous parents at the same time, but the trust he had in her wasn't enough for him to share his darkest and most sinful pleasure with her.

To be honest, he wouldn't even trust such information to Adam the love of his life and the man he intended to propose next spring. His secret was too embarrassing for him to even admit it out loud when he was alone, so when Beth wanted to enter his apartment while waving the Bridget Jones trilogy and Love Actually DVDs right in front of his face, Nigel had no choice but to let out an actual growl, a sign of his careful staged annoyance, as he shut the door in the confused woman's face. That was his secret, the Romanian loved romcoms and firmly believed that the perfect occasion to watch them happened to be Christmas Eve.

Fortunately (at least as far as his sinful pleasure was concerned), Adam had to work on the eve of the holiday party, which gave him enough time to enjoy one of the films in the selection of films Beth intended to watch with him.

Year of living with Adam resulted in Nigel adopting several of his fixations, especially those kitchen related. Subsequently, he turned on the TV + Apple TV, searched for the first part of the Bridget Jones trilogy on Netflix and gave it a go and proceded to wash his hands three times (a custom quite rooted in Adam) so he would be ready to start cooking Christmas dinner.

* * *

The first one led to the second and so on and meanwhile he was distractedly chopping vegetables, preparing the gravy and trying to make sense of the awful thing turducken was ( What the actual fuck were Americans thinking of?) From time to time the Romanian would even argue passionatelly with the movie characters especially while experimenting second-hand embarrassment everytime Bridget put herself in a highly awkward situation or when Mark Darcy was silent like a fucking stupid (but very attractive) idiot before when he was supposed to stand and fight for his fucking love interest.

By the time"Love Actually" came up, it was time to bake some tasty cookies that he would later decorate with his space boy when he arrived home. So the film went on as he preheated the oven, cut the dough with the moulds that Adam and Beth had chosen at the beginning of the week, put the two trays full of cookies in the oven and waited for the Death Star shaped kitchen timer to announce the cookies were ready

* * *

The day at the office had not been very busy, so his colleagues insisted on leaving early, something that Adam wholeheartedly craved with the same passion as the rest of them for he was anxious for the dinner he would share with Nigel, Harlan, Beth and her boyfriend Grigg; so Felicity, their boss agreed to let them leave two hours earlier than usual.

Excited as a young child, Adam ran from Hayden's Planetarium to home as fast as the snow under his feet and his lungs allowed it and he only stopped at the entrance of his building to take a breath before running up to his apartment.

By the time Adam reached the door of his apartment, Christmas music resounded so loudly that he wondered if Beth and Grigg were starting the celebration earlier with a not very happy Nigel growling at them. The Aspie took a deep breath and after opening the door, he found Nigel shouting "All I want for Christmas is you" at the top of his lungs while pointing his index to the TV screen.The young engineer couldn't contain a laughter that bubbled out of his chest because Oh boy, that particular scene before his eyes was one of the most innocent and funny things he had ever seen in his whole life.

Adam's laughter didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend, who slowly turned his face to find Adam clutching his sides trying to control the angelic noise that was his laugh.

"Adam, it's not what you think" Nigel babbled with his face completely red from embarrassment, regretting the moment he decided to play the stupid movie.

The younger among them shook his head a couple of times before he managed to stop his cheerful laughter and cut the distance between him and his boyfriend "I also really like that movie, Nigel. Can we see it together?"


End file.
